kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Kyuranger
is a universe distinct from the prime World of Space Squad, home to the Kyurangers. Universe Solar System *The Sun *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars 88 constellation systems :Systems numbered according to Kyutama. *1. Shishi System **Kaien **Toula *2. Sasori System **Needle *3. Ookami System *4. Tenbin System *5. Oushi System **Cattlemi *6. Hebitsukai System **Naga's planet *7. Chameleon System **Hammie's planet *8. Washi System **Ga **Planet Rebellion **Totem *9. Kajiki System *10. Ryu System *11. Koguma System *12. Houou System *13. Orion System *14. Tokei System **Toki *15. Ushikai System *16. Hebi System *17. Pump System *18. Hercules System *19. Rashinban System **Jiishakku *20. Bouenkyou System *21. Kani System *22. Ooguma System *23. Uo System *24. Tate System *25. Futago System *26. Ohitsuji System **Supun **Bonobono *27. Ikkakuju System **Jaji *28. Mizugame System *29. Yagi System **Chuppa *30. Kanmuri System *31. Centaurus System *32. Kujaku System **Peacock *33. Pegasus System *34. Kaminoke System *35. Ite System *36. Perseus System **Quetzalco **Ghem *37. Kujira System **Nyune *38. Cassiopeia System **SBC **Kyoryudo **Shotokuta *39. Tokage System **Tutan *40. Andromeda System *41. Genbikyo System *42. Ryoken System *43. Kirin System *44. Tobiuo System *45. Karasu System **Verona *46. Jyogi System **3B *47. Chokokushitsu System **Shakoki *48. Iruka System *49. Compass System *50. Saidan System **Stonehen *51. Otome System *52. Ooinu System *53. Sankaku System *54. Cepheus System **Sabinain **Nebyura **Achoruk *55. Koto System **Ojikazo *56. Hakuchou System *57. Hae System *58. Hato System *59. Gaka System *60. Eridanus System *61. Kyoshichou System *62. Gyosha System *63. Kouma System *64. Cup System *65. Mizuhebi System *66. Koinu System *67. Umihebi System *68. Usagi System *69. Chokokugu System **Jintozo *70. Indian System *71. Table-san System *72. Fuuchou System **Nanzca *73. Minami Juuji System **Southern Cross **Minami **Crystalikall *74. Minami no Uo System **Ness *75. Minami no Sankaku System *76. Minami no Kanmuri System *77. Kojishi System **Luth **Ogo *78. Reticle System **Zakise *79. Rokubungi System *80. Hachibungi System **Crystakoskull *81. Tsuru System *82. Kogitsune System *83. Ro System *84. Ya System *85. Yamaneko System **People **86. Ho System ***Vela **87. Ryukotsu System ***Keel **88. Tomo System *89. Argo System *111. Cerberus System *Crotus *Jagjag *Zigama *Planet (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter) *Babangi **Dober **Husky **Bull *Zagill Races Tsurugi Ohtori profile.png|Human (Earth, Solar System) Lucky.PNG|Humanoid (Kaien, Shishi System) USK-Jumotsu.png|Native of planet Toula (Shishi System). Stinger.png|Humanoid/Scorpionman (Needle, Sasori System) Garu Suit.png|Wolfman (Ookami System) Balance.png|Mechanical Lifeform (Tenbin System) Dr Anton.jpg|Humanoid (Oushi System) Champ profile.png|Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero (Oushi System) USK-Yuterujan.png|Native of planet Cattlemi (Oushi System). Kyu-temp-nagarei.jpg|Naga Ray (Hebitsukai System) Hammie.png|Humanoid (Chameleon System) Raptor 283.png|Type 283 android (Planet Rebellion, Washi System) USK-Mozuma.png|Native of planet Ga (Washi System). USK-Thunderbird.png|Native of planet Totem (Washi System). Kyu-temp-spada.jpg|Humanoid (Kajiki Yellow) Shou Ronpo.png|Dragon (Ryu System) Legend Orion.jpg|Humanoid (Orion System) Big Bear.jpg|Bear (Ooguma System) USK-Magera.png|Native of planet Supun (Ohitsuji System). NoRanger.png|Native of planet Bonobono (Ohitsuji System). Mika Retsu.png|Ikkakuju System human hybrid. USK-Denvil.png|Native of planet Jaji (Ikkakuju System). USK-Kukuruga.png|Native of planet Quetzalco (Perseus System). USK-Yumepakkun.png|Native of planet Nyune (Kujira System). USK-Akyanba.png|Native of planet Kyoryudo (Cassiopeia System). USK-Gloven.png|Native of planet Shotokuta (Cassiopeia System). USK-Gamettsui.png|Native of planet Tutan (Tokage System). Kochoindaver.png|Native of planet 3B (Jyogi System). Quervo.png|Native of planet Verona (Karasu System). USK-Dogyun.png|Native of planet Shakoki (Choukokushitsu System). USK-Toome.png|Native of planet Stonehen (Saidan System). USK-Tecchu.png|Native of planet Sabinain (Cepheus System). USK-Desgon.png|Native of planet Nebyura (Cepheus System). Great Monk.jpg|Humanoid (Achoruk, Cepheus System). USK-Eriedrone.png|Native of planet Ojikazo (Ite System). USK-Olmega.png|Native of planet Jintozo (Chokokugu System). Ghess Indaver without head.jpg|Humanoid (Nanzca, Fuuchou System). USK-Southern King.png|Native of planet Minami (Minami Juuji System). Ikargen.jpg|Native of planet Crystalikall (Minami Juuji System). USK-Goneshi.png|Native of planet Ness (Minaminouo System). USK-Wunjet.png|Native of planet Ogo (Kojishi System). Mardakko.jpg|Native of planet Crystakoskull (Hachibungi System). USK-Shaidos.png|Native of planet People (Yamaneko System). Martha.jpg|Humanoid (Vela, Ho System). Ellis.jpg|Forest spirit (Keel, Ryukotsu System). USK-Inda.png|Inda Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** episode 24, ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle3: A Secret Revealed'' **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' }} Category:Locations